


Six months to the day

by demidean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demidean/pseuds/demidean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six months since Dean Winchester passed away, and Castiel finally decides to go speak to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six months to the day

It's been a while since Dean Winchester had passed. 6 months to the day.   
Castiel felt empty without him always at his side. He missed him dearly. He missed the silent conversations they had while Sam was asleep. He missed Dean's gazes, and the way he acted as though he had not been staring at Castiel after he had been caught. He missed the forest green eyes, the soft plump lips against his own. He just missed Dean.   
Castiel sighed deeply, grabbing a fresh apple pie that he had made last night along with deans favorite flowers. Upon arrival at the cemetery, Castiel stopped and admired the beauty. The way the snow fell gently upon the gravestones and littered the branches of the trees that hung above. It reminded him of all the fun that him and Dean had had in the snow. One specific memory came to mind.   
~  
Castiel raced Dean outside, grabbing his coat on the way out and sloppily threw it over his shoulder. "Hurry Dean! It'll be summer by the time you get here!" He yelled to the other.   
Dean rushed outside, hiding under a large jacket, scarf, and gloves. "Cas, it's freezing out here! Why not just stay in and drink hot chocolate by the fire?" He scoffed at how ridiculous he sounded for suggesting that. Castiel turned and faced away from Dean. "Because! How often does it snow like this? It seems fun! Let's engage in some human-like activities! Like maybe building a snow person?" He suggested, still not facing Dean.   
In one solid motion, Dean swooped down and made a pact down snow ball- one that would surly leave a bruise if thrown hard enough. He sought the opportunity to get Cas good as payback for catching him by surprise with a kiss in the bunker. He sloppily lobbed it on Cas's back, gaining a grunt from the man. Dean burst into laughter, clutching his stomach.   
"Okay, yeah yeah. You got me good." Cas smiled as he walked towards Dean. He leaned forward, enough to where Dean could feel Castiel's hot breath on his cheeks, making Dean's face redden. "But you could do better." He smashed a snowball on Dean's head, pulling away into laughter.   
Dean sat there, all grumpy looking. Cas was still laughing when he connected gazes with the other, forcing a smile out of him. "Lighten up!" He grinned.   
Dean tried to look as sad as he possibly could, pursing his lips and everything. "I was expecting at least a hug..." He broke the connection to gaze down at his feet. Castiel immediately felt heartbroken, and tilted his head. "Dean... I-I'm sorry. I didn't know we were not supposed to defend ourselves with our own balls of snow..." He whimpered.   
It took all the force in the world to keep Dean from bursting out laughing from the statement. "It's not too late for the hug, y'know..." His voice trailed off as Castiel pulled him into a tight hug. Dean cherished the moment of warmth for a moment before hooking a leg around the others, knocking him to the ground. Dean finally burst, face bright red with amusement. "You should've seen your face! Priceless!"   
Castiel smiled in a half ass manner. "Alright now help me up."   
Castiel held his hands out, prompting Dean to take them. Castiel took the moment for revenge, pulling Dean down on top of him in a swift pull. "Didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" He teased.   
Dean became flustered, face reddening, and looking away with that pouty face of his. Cas loved it when he did that, and couldn't resist to pull him into a compassionate kiss. It caught Dean by surprise, but it didn't bother him one bit. He gladly answered the kiss before pulling away. "You got me...." Cas smiled and ran his hand through Dean's hair before smashing more snow onto him, forcing another snow war.   
~  
Castiel's fingers trailed over his lips, dying to feel the other's warmth on them one last time. Sighing yet again, he started the trudge to deans grave. Dean had insisted on being cremated. They buried the urn, Dean's request. He wanted to make sure that he would still be 'there' for anyone who wishes to speak with him. Mainly Castiel.   
Castiel arrived to the tombstone that read   
'Dean Winchester   
1979-2019  
Do me a favor and throw salt on my grave every once and a while'  
Dean always had a sick sense of humor.   
~  
Dean and Castiel walked into the morgue as if it was normal. Cas glanced outside into the snowy town to ease his stomach. The presence of the bodies made blood rush and his face run pale. He has never done well around blood or severed body parts. The doctor guy had left the room for agents 'Ackles' and 'Collins' to inspect the bodies-or what's left of them anyways.   
"Hey, agent Collins," Dean teased and slid a bucket that had a heart in it over to Castiel. "Be my valentine?"  
~   
Castiel laughed contently at the memory as he strolled up to the tomb stone. He set the pie down, automatically making his hands cold. He brushed the snow off of the name, and just stared. Squatting down, he laid the flowers at the bottom and chewed on his bottom lip. Choking on tears, he managed a small "Hello Dean..." He threw his head back in attempt to keep the tears back.   
"How've you been?"  
He paused as if expecting an answer. Letting out a long sigh, he stood up and wiped the tears off his cheeks. There was a loud cracking from above. A tree branch snapped and a mound of snow fell onto Castiel's head. He laughed softly. "You got me again..." He let the tears begin flowing as the memories of all the snowy days with Dean fled into his mind.


End file.
